


Незабудка

by sverhanutaya



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Happy Birthday, Language of Flowers, M/M, graveyard, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Визит на могилу и встреча с незнакомцем.
Relationships: Implied L/Light
Kudos: 7





	Незабудка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forget-me-not](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881373) by [jellysunfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellysunfish/pseuds/jellysunfish). 



Сегодня мама даже не выходит из спальни. Саю понимает, что ей просто не хочется показываться в разбитом состоянии, с покрасневшими глазами. Сачико всегда была якорем их семьи. Именно она всегда вставала спозаранку, чтобы собрать для них бенто, именно она разминала отцу напряжённые плечи, когда тот возвращался после изнурительного рабочего дня в полицейском участке. И тогда как отец всегда являлся образчиком справедливости, мать учила их заступаться за слабых. Сегодня же Саю наблюдала лишь то, как мать плакала в своей постели. Пускай даже в последние месяцы ей почти удавалось вести себя как ни в чём не бывало, и только тёмные круги под глазами выдавали её горе и чувство вины.

Саю догадывается, что день _его_ рождения значит для матери больше, чем день смерти. День памяти о материнских надеждах и мечтаниях, о вложенных в воспитание сына трудах, о том, чем он мог бы стать. Должно быть, это тяжело: потерять ребёнка.

Сачико весь день будет прятаться у себя в комнате и вспоминать. Но это не для Саю. Она пойдёт на могилу с корзинкой для пикника, полной лёгких закусок, и с фимиамом, раскачивающимся в руке в такт её волосам. Воздух сегодня необычайно тёплый для конца февраля, почти ласковый в сравнении со снегопадом на прошлой неделе, но всё же достаточно холодный, так что ей не обойтись без тёплой шапки, закрывающей уши, и без чёрных кожаных перчаток.

Приблизившись к высоким железным воротам, она коротко кивает охраннику. Он кивает ей в ответ, твёрдо и непоколебимо, и она с тихим вздохом проходит мимо.

Саю почти без труда добирается до гранитного надгробия без подписи. И хотя таких же камней здесь тысячи, она точно знает, куда идёт. Подожжённая палочка фимиама находит своё место у подножия могильного камня. Рядом Саю кладёт подношение в виде его любимых лакомств: томатные чипсы, которые ему так нравились, и яблоки фуджи, которые, как она замечала, он вечно таскал из кухни. Она садится на холодный бетон и складывает вместе ладони.

— Онии-чан. С Днём рождения.

Это так просто — вернуться к роли ничего вокруг не замечающей младшей сетрёнки. Болтать о своей повседневной жизни, о матушкином здоровье, о тяжёлой работе отца в полицейском участке. _Его_ праха здесь нет — правительство изъяло — но всё равно она может вообразить, как он в своей привычной манере закатывает глаза, когда сестрица опять жалуется ему на домашку и высокомерных учителей. Саю всегда сердилась, что он даже не слушает. А он с величайшим вздохом говорил: «Ну, ничего не поделаешь. Попозже помогу тебе с домашним заданием». И хотя она никогда в этом не признавалась, но это были одни из самых любимых её моментов: когда брат просто сидел рядом и отчитывал её за неспособность решать квадратные уравнения.

Из своей корзинки для пикника она достаёт ланч — простую коробку для бенто, в которую утром она наложила риса для суши и тамагояки. Наливает чашку чая из термоса.

В какой-то момент Саю ощущает прохладу из-за накрывшей её тени от высокой фигуры, подошедшей к надгробию сзади и заслонившей собой несколько лучей солнца.

— Не желаете перекусить со мной? — спрашивает она, даже не повернув головы.

Незнакомец обходит надгробный камень и садится на корточки рядом с ней.

— Только если вы не против компании, — отвечает он, опуская на землю пластиковый пакет с чем-то квадратным внутри, развязывает его и подворачивает, обнажая коробку. — Думаю, мне тоже стоит сделать подношение, раз уж я здесь.

Его длинные тонкие пальцы распечатывают коробку, открывая вид на бисквитный торт, покрытый лёгкой глазурью и украшенный разноцветными кусочками фруктов по краям. Он отрезает тонкий ломтик пластиковым ножом, приклеенным к боку коробки, и перекладывает на картонную тарелку, которую затем ставит рядом с яблоками.

— Вы знали его, — отмечает Саю, наблюдая, как незнакомец отрезает себе ломтик побольше.

— Это точно.

— Вы любили его?

Незнакомец поворачивает голову, уставившись на неё совиными серыми глазами.  
— О чём вы?

— Его ведь все любили. А вы?

Он хмуро сдвигает брови.  
— Никто не смог бы полю-…

Саю резко перебивает его:  
— Я не спрашиваю, любили ли вы Киру. Я хочу знать, любили ли вы Лайта.

Какое-то мгновение незнакомец хранит молчание, затем отвечает:  
— Нет.

— Понятно.

Они едят в тишине. Однако на третьем куске торта молодой человек внезапно возобновляет разговор:  
— Вы знали? О том, что он сделал?

— Знала, — отчётливо произносит она. — Кажется, всегда знала. Просто не понимала, что я это знаю, до тех пор пока мне об этом не сказали, — Саю смеётся с оттенком самоуничижения. — Когда мне раскрыли правду, то все его мелкие странности встали на свои места, и я смогла лишь подумать: «Ого. Да ведь всё сходится», — она накручивает прядь тёмных волос на палец. — Лайт всегда говорил, что глупее меня никого не сыщешь. Но дело не в том, что я ничего не знала — я просто _не хотела_ ничего знать.

Молодой человек вытирает лицо от липких крошек и стряхивает их на землю.  
— И всё же простили его?

Саю, уже покончившая со своим ланчем, аккуратно складывает коробку из-под бенто и термос обратно в корзину для пикника.  
— Все мы небезгрешны. И мой грех был в невежестве. Лайт — мой брат. Кто ещё простит его, если не его младшая сестра?

Незнакомец встаёт, и сквозь его непослушные волосы со свистом проносится порыв ветра. Он смеривает свою собеседницу пытливым взглядом.  
— Интересная вы личность, Ягами Саю-чан.

Он нагибается, чтобы поднять коробку из-под торта с земли, завязывает ручки пакета в узел и делает шаг прочь от могилы, в том же направлении, откуда пришёл.

Саю тоже поднимается на ноги и отряхивает колени. Она уже подходит ближе к надгробию, чтобы забрать свой фимиам, как вдруг замечает маленькие синие цветочки, прислонённые к задней стороне могильного камня.

_— Вы любили его?_   
_— Нет._

Она улыбается вдаль, навстречу полуденному солнцу, в сторону которого неторопливо ушёл незнакомец. Саю заправляет прядь волос за ухо.

— Спасибо, Эл.

**Author's Note:**

> Значения незабудки на языке цветов:
> 
> * Памятная вещь на период разлуки или после смерти.  
> * Связь, что не прерывается сквозь время.  
> * Верность и преданность в отношениях невзирая на разлуку или другие испытания.  
> * Напоминание о самых дорогих воспоминаниях или совместном времени с другим человеком.  
> * Истинная и бессмертная любовь.


End file.
